One Night With Montana
by Chelliyah
Summary: Lindsay finally succumbs to the Messer charm! jus to be safe, i shall say there are spoilers for s3! First 'M' rated fic so be nice! lol lots of DL GOODNESS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**One Night With Montana.**

The moonlight shone in the dark sky as Lindsay looked out from the break room window. She shivered from the breeze that escaped in through the open window, and held her steaming mug of coffee tighter. She hadnt faced Danny since she stood him up for dinner. She had been making every excuse possible to avoid seeing him lately. When she rarely had spare time to think, she found herself trying to decide whether she should come clean with Danny and tell him how she truly felt. She often felt that Danny had been ignoring her, and lately, the office they shared together, jus felt lonely and abandoned - a place that they were forbidden to spend time together. All the memories and laughter they had shared - **_gone_**.

Sure, she knew they still had to work together but nothing felt the same anymore. She didnt know if she had the courage to speak up and confront her feelings for him.

Lindsay sighed as slanted drops of rain fell from the sky and spattered on to the window, smearing the moons bright outline. She finished up the last of her coffee and placed the epmty cup on to the draining board. '_Only another 2 hours and shift is over!' _She thought to herself. She couldnt wait to get home, jump in the shower and relax for the rest of the evening in front of the T.V. Just as she was leaving the break room, lost in her thoughts, she walked straight into Danny, sending his papers flying. She hadnt seen Danny come walking past reading through his case file.

"Woah there!" Danny exclaimed, as he bent down to scramble his papers together from the floor.

"I - I'm sorry Danny, I never saw you - " Lindsay stammered as she helped pick a few papers up. She stood up as Danny did and their eyes met.

"Hey,' Danny replied softly, not sure whether to give her a reassuring smile. ' I should have been looking where I was going instead of reading."

"Danny, it wasn't you, I had my eyes open - I guess I - "

"I gotta run." Danny said hesitantly, as he gently slid the papers from Lindsay's hands.

"Yeah, sure, sorry." Lindsay blushed and felt as if she was a school girl again. _'Why does he make me feel like that all the time?' _ she asked herself.

Danny slowly walked past her, hoping that there was a chance she would stop him and say something. Once he reached the end of the corridor, he turned around to she she had only just started to walk the path back to the office - she didn't look back.

It was 10:30pm by the time Lindsay had got home. The traffic had been terrible, and what was normally a 20 minute car journey from the lab to her apartment, had taken her her an hour.

Once inside the door, she threw keys on to the table, slung her jacket onto the couch and kicked off her ankle boots. She walked through to the fridge and pulled out a beer, snapping the top off and started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Uh, that's better!" she exclaimed out loud to herself as she took a long slug of her ice cold beer. Lindsay placed the beer bottle on the side next to the sink, and let the shower run, filling the room with steam. She stepped out of her trousers, thong, jumper and bra, and stepped under the hot water.

She hoped that the the water would wash away some of the negative thoughts that she had been unwillingly thinking about all day. In her heart, Lindsay knew that her feelings for Danny were getting stronger by the day, and she secretly wanted them to be more than what they were now, what ever that was. Now that she had blown him out on the dinner date, she wasn't sure if he would still want to know how she felt.

Lindsay couldnt stand the heat anymore in the shower. She decided she had washed away as many troubles as she could and stepped out wrapping herself in a towel, and then and then her baby pink flannel bath robe. Her beer had now become tepid, and undrinkable to her taste buds. As she walked through to the kitchen, she emptied the bottle before throwing it with the rest of the trash, and grabbed herself another ice cold beer from the fridge.

There was nothing that took her fancy on T.V which was unusual for a wednesday night. Letterman was usually on but he had been rescheduled, and there were no decent movies on.

"Why do I even bother paying for cable?" she mumbled as she settled on a cartoon channel. She dropped the remote control next to her, drank half her beer in one go, and threw her head back on the couch, jus staring at the ceiling.

Within minutes, she had finished her beer, and was about to get another from the fridge when she was stopped by a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

One Night With Montana.

"_Maybe I'm hearing things" _ she thought as she shook her head, pulling open the fridge door.

The knock sounded again a few minutes later, making her jump. "Who could be here this time of night?" she said, putting her beer on the coffee table and walking to the door. It was nearly midnight and now was the time she decided to make a mental note to get a spy hole put in.

Lindsay took a deep breath and slowly turned the door handle, opening the door just a fraction so she could peep round. She pulled her head back when she realised who it was and let the door fall open.

"Er... Hi." Came the voice she loved to hear. He ran a hand through his roughly waxed hair and looked down the corridor.

"Hey,' she replied, stunned to see Danny Messer at her door. ' What are you doing here?"

"well I figured,... I mean, we havent been...ah, ya know... getting on so well the last few weeks... so I was thinkin...ah, maybe you were hungry?" He replied holding up a bag of chinese take out. He had no idea why the look she was giving him made him feel... stupid.

Lindsay felt her lips unconsciously twitch into a smile. "Danny.. it's past midnight - how did you know I would be awake?"

"Well, lets jus say it was a wild guess.." Danny replied, grinning. "So you gonna let me in?"

She smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm just gonna get dressed." Lindsay said as she pulled her robe tighter.

"No need to on my account!" Danny exclaimed, still grinning. Lindsay looked at him raising an eybrow, and his grin disapeared. "..but you probably would be better off changing, its quite cold." He continued, shruggin.

"Plates are in the top right cupboard, " She called as she went in to the bedroom and shut the door.

Once inside, Lindsay smiled to herself. She didnt know if it was the beers she had drunk or if the shower she took really did wash away her negative thoughts. Untying her robe, she let it fall to the ground along with the towel, pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts etched with Eeyore and Piglet, and pulled on a white tank top. She really didn't know why she felt so happy... she didn't love him, did she?

Danny pulled two plates from the cupboard and layed them outon the table. He grabbed the knives and forks from a drawer and placed them next to the plates. He had no idea what had actually made him come over - well apart from the fact that he missed her. Somehow, he knew he just had to come over and make things right. Since he had been made to look a fool, sitting to dinner on his own looking like a loner with all the other diners looking at him with sympathy, he hadnt felt his normal self. And for Lindsay to tell him she has stuff to deal with - even though she liked him - alot - it just messed with his already mixed up brain. Was he wasting his time?

Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror. She decided she looked tired and unnatractive for this time of night, how ever late it was. She pulled her hair back in a clip, letting a few loose curls slip out. She picked up her favourite perfume - Be Delicious DKNY - and lightly sprayed her neck. Afterall, she didnt want him to think she had purposely put it on for him.

She opened the bedroom door, and was hit with the familiar smell of sweet and sour chicken, egg fried rice and... what was that? Duck? _'How does he know I like duck?' _ she asked herself.

"For a minute there i thought you were gonna stand me up again," Danny said pulling out a chair for her to sit down. As she lowered herself down on to the chair the smell of apples hit him. He loved the way she smelt, he couldnt get enough of it.

"Danny -" Lindsay started to say.

"Mon - Lindsay, I'm sorry - I just... " he sighed. "Lets eat." He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her at the table. He picked up the duck container and offered it to her. "Duck?" He asked.

"How did you know I liked duck?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

"A little birdy named Stella informed me." Danny replied shrugging as she took the container and eptied some on to her plate.

Half an hour passed by, and Danny and Lindsay had eaten their food in silence and finished their beers. Lindsay stood to clear the plates. and as she reached to take Danny's, he caught her wrist in his hand making her gasp. The warmth of his was like an electric shock running through her arm and straight to her heart. She felt those all too familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and she instantly felt hot like her head was going to explode with steam. Why did she suddenly feel so anxious?


	3. Chapter 3

One Night With Montana.

Danny stared up at her, his eyes were searching hers looking for a reaction.

"Leave those,' He said gently.

"Danny.. I cant... I have to clean up. " She replied hesitantly.

"You mean you don't want to keep sitting in this awkward and uncomfortable silence with me don't ya? " He said. He stood up from his chair, still holding Lindsay's hand. He intwined his fingers with hers, and he was surprised to feel her hand tighten around his.

"It's- It's nothing like that Danny,' Lindsay stammered as she raised her free hand to rub her forehead. ' I just - "

Danny reached up and held the side of her face with his left hand, and stroked her cheek. "Montana,' he whispered softly as he stepped closer to her. ' we need to sort this out.. this 'thing' between us is driving me crazy. Please tell me it has been doing the same for you?" His eyes were once again searching hers, afraid that she might turn and run from him.

Lindsay felt her breathing get heavy and her cheeks were flushed. "Danny.. I know what you are saying but I-"

"No buts." Danny interrupted.

She closed her eyes tight for a few seconds. Unconsciously she stepped closer and could feel his warmth against her body. She opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm scared Danny.." she whispered.

"Why are you scared Linds? What of?" He wiped her tear away with his thumb and cupped her face with both hands.

She was silent for a few seconds and looked deep into his gorgeous blue eyes. She felt calm, almost as if she was under some kind of spell that made everything better, no matter what.

"I'm scared that I've fallen for you, Danny." She whispered and without thinkin she raised her hands and brought them up to rest on his sides. Danny smiled and brushed her loose strands of hair away from her face.

"I'll always catch you Montana...I'm not going to let you slip through my hands." Danny gently tilted her head up towards his and he flicked his tongue out to lick his lips nervously.

"I.. How can I be so sure, Danny? No one knows what can happen.."

"Will this reassure you?" Danny lowered his head towards hers, and his lips gently touched hers.

It was only a light kiss, the lightest kiss she had ever had, but BOY!! Lindsay couldnt believe she had let him do it. She couldnt believe how soft his lips were and how warm and loving it had felt. She opened her eyes and they met directly with Danny's.

"Feel better?" he asked, his fingers rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes." Her voice crackled. She secretly yearned for more of those lips on hers, but she didnt want him to think she was too keen. What if he didnt want to try his luck?  
Danny smiled at her and licked his lips again. "Good. Lindsay i gotta be honest with ya,' he said. 'Ya know when we had that talk? And you were saying about a relationship, and i said...'

His voice trailed off into the distance. She was hoping that he wasnt going to turn around and say that she was right. She had realized that spending time in the lab without him was like a fire that had been put out with water - Damp, and uncomfortable. She was so consumed with her own thoughts, all she caught was the end of his sentence.

'...I lied to you Montana."

Suddenly her eyes shot up at him, her mouth open in disbelief. " Wh.. what?" she asked.

"I wasn't truthful.' He carried on. ' I know I sai i wan't talking about having a relationship with you but - I lied."  
Lindsay's face softened with dissapointment. "Danny.. are yo-" she said as he shook his head. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm telling you I _want_ a relationship with you, one that is full of drinks and laughter!" He exclaimed. "I only told you I wanted some drinks and some laughs because that was what I thought you wanted to hear. I didnt want to scare you off."

Lindsay felt her heart melt. Was he actually standing here in her apartment, telling her that he wanted to be with her? She knew she felt the same - but should she tell him how she felt? Honestly?

A big smile crept across her face, and she looked down at the floor.

"Hey, come on - don't tell me I jus made a complete ass of myself for the sake of it? Come on!! Say something?" He pleaded. He turned to walk over to the couch but Lindsay placed herhand on his shoulder.  
"Wait...' she said, still smiling. ' You are not a fool.. or an ass!"   
"Then why do I always feel like one when ever I pour my heart out to you?" Danny replied.

"Because.. well .. maybe I havent been totally honest with you myself." She said. Danny looked at her intrigued. He hoped that she was going to confess all and that they could finally make a go of things.


	4. Chapter 4

One Night With Montana.

Danny motioned for them both to sit on the couch. He sat sideways so he could listen to her and watch her beautiful face.

"I'm all ears Montana." Danny said, as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Lindsay turned to face him - she felt nervous but she knew this was not the time to be. _'He isn't going to runaway.' _ she told herself. She shifted closer and cleared her throat, afraid that her voice would break if she didn't.

"When I was at the Bozeman PD, there was this guy - James. There was always office gossip about him, ya know.. he isn't faithful, likes to dump his women at the drop of a hat when some one better came along. But I jus chose to ignore it. We were together a little over a year and had decided to get engaged.' She stopped as she remebered everything so clearly, and began fidgeting with her hands. A sign that Danny knew meant she was nervous. ' My sister Gemma, always wanted what she could't or didn't have, and most of the time she got it because she took it from me. James was staying at my parents house for a while. His was being redecorated so he had no where to stay...To cut a long story short... My mom came home early one day and she found James in her bed with Gemma."

Danny sat there listening intently. He knew something bad must have happened for her to still be so scared. Lindsay couldn't believe that Danny was listening to her every word - Most guys would have probably run by now.

She carried on. " My Mom.. She was always on meds for something or another... not always in the right frame of mind. But as soon as she saw Gemma and James in bed together, it flipped a switch inside. She thought that James had pressurized her into it and raped her.. but I know it was more like Gemma talked him into it. So mom grabbed Dad's rifle from the wardrobe and she... " Tears were streaming from Lindsays eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey,' Danny whispered softly. He moved so that they were sitting tightly against the arm rest, and he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. 'I'ts ok."

"My...My mom always blamed me.." Lindsay sobbed. "She said it was my fault - that he was the devil and I should never have introduced him to our family... I just can't - "  
"Linds. it is not your fault." Danny said as he rested his head on top of hers and ran a hand up and down her back.

"Everytime I get close to a guy, I feel as if Gemma is gonna come here and it's gonna start all over again." She said through her tears. "Now do you understand why I needed time?"

Danny shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. "I understand Montana, but I can promise you this.. Look at me,' he said softly holding her face level with his. ' Hey, I would never leave youfor anyone else - I would rather die than hurt you, ya hear me?"

Lindsay's sobs had turned into slow, quiet hiccups, leaving her eyes puffy and her cheeks wet. She smiled - she knew that Danny was a man of his word and that made her feel good.  
"I have been trying... for so long to fight these feelings for you Danny... I - I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didnt know if you would run or stay if you knew how crazy my past is, and how much it - "  
"Look, I don't care!" Danny replied cutting her off. His thumbs were once again making small circles on her cheeks. "All I know is... I wana be with you - now and for the rest of my life. I can't imagine myself with anyone else, sitting at home and growing old - but for a good reason, I can see myself doing that with you. And you still look beautiful!"

Those butterflies she always felt when Danny brushed past her in the lab, were back again. Bringing her hands up to his face, she traced the outline of his clean shaven jaw line, along his goat-eed chin. Danny licked his lips, and she knew what he wanted. She loved how he licked his lips - most of the time he was probably unaware that he did it. It did something to her brain and she always felt slightly turned on seeing him do it.  
"I'm not gonna deny it Montana... I want you." Danny whispered. " But if it means I have to wait, I'll wait. I don't want you to feel -" Lindsay stopped Danny mid sentence by placing her index finger across his lips.  
"Don't say it Danny... I'm ready." She replied smiling. She pulled his head closer to hers and closed her eyes as She waited for their lips to touch. Slowly her lips eventually brushed with Danny's and in no time at all they went from small soft kisses to hard passionate ones. Danny ran his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting and nibbling her. She groaned into his mouth - she never imagined Danny could taste so good!! Without thinking, her hand wandered into his soft messy hair, and grabbed a handful.

"Da..nny, " she whispered breathlessly between kisses. He moved his mouth from hers as she spoke his name, and placed small kisses along her jawline, making his way to her neck. "Danny... " she whispered again, "Let's.. go somewhere...else... get comfortable..." Her hand touched his face, and he looked up at her. Her lips were swollen slightly, making her look innocent. It just made him want her more. She stood up, took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

One Night With Montana.

Lindsay's room was filled with moonlight and everything looked so soft and new. Her bed was made with crisp white sheets, and a lilac throwover turned over at the corner on one side.

Danny shut the door behind him and they stood admiring each other's features in the light. Lindsay moved towards Danny and ran her hands under his maroon polo shirt, grabbing at the hem and pulling it up over his head. Underneath, his white tank top was fitted tightly against his washboard stomach, and his dogtags hung down. She bit her bottom lip as she dropped his shirt to the floor and thought about his skin being on hers. She couldn't wait to run her hand along his chest and feel his heart race from her touch.

"God.. I love it when you do that .." Danny whispered as his mouth took hold of hers. He pulled her closer to him and feeling their hearts beat together was a feeling he didn't want to end. Lindsay reached behind herhead and pulled her hair clip out, letting her soft curls cascade down. Danny's instant reaction was to tangle his hands up in her hair, breathing in the scent and feeling how smooth it was. She could feel her clit tingle with anticipation as Danny's tounge hungrily massaged hers. She pulled her shirt up a little way, only for Danny to take her hands away and replace them with his. The touch of his warm hands against her stomach made her gasp in excitement. He looked into her eyes - they were full of want and desire, something he knew very well.  
Lindsay smiled at him, as her top came up over her head. He dropped it to the floor, revealing her pert, supple breasts. Her small dark nipples were hard, and Danny couldn't wait to get his mouth on them. She walked backwards to the bed taking him with her, and layed down, pulling him ontop of her. His groin was pressing into her thigh and as soon as she could feel how hard he was, her pussy became even more wet. Danny made small kisses down her throat, paying special attention to her collar bone. He lightly placed a hand on her breast, making her sigh as he massaged it with his fingers. His mouth finally made its way down between the smooth valley between her breasts and he took her hard nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, and flicking her with his tongue. When he made the switch to her left breast, she gasped as the cool breeze took away the warmth of his mouth. She ran her hands down Danny's back, and brought them round the front, just below his navel.

"I.. want.. you.." she said breathlessly, her hands sneaking inside the waistband of his jeans.

"I know baby..." He whispered kissing her stomach. His hands began gently rolling down the top of her pyjama bottoms and Lindsay grabbed open his jeans with the flick of her wrist.

"Off.." she murmured.

Danny chuckled. He sat up slightly, pulling off Lindsay's bottoms as he did so. She smiled at him, biting her lip again and rubbed her thighs together. Wasting no time, Danny kicked off his jeans and boxers in one go. Danny ran his hand up along her smooth thigh parting them as he layed next to her. His fingers traced the outline of her smooth pussy lips, making her open her legs further.

"I want you to let yourself go tonight Lindsay..." he whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. "It's all about you."

Lindsay's back arched slightly as Danny's finger entered in to her wetness. She had never felt this way before, with anyone, she decided. No one had looked after her the way Danny had in the last hour.

" That feel good baby...?" he whispered, his accent becoming thick and rough.

"Mmmm..." She managed to mumble as Danny proceeded to insert two fingers inside her, slowly moving back and forth with his palm lightly grazing her already swollen clit. She turned her body into Danny's, and draped her leg over Danny's hip, letting him go deeper inside. He curled his fingers inside her and new he had found the spot to drive her crazy. His thumb was now flicking across her clit, and she began to move in time with his thrusts.

Danny loved being able to finally see Lindsay enjoy the pleasure he was able to give her - it had become a favourite fantasy for him over the last few weeks. His fingers felt so good inside her, and she was getting wetter by the second. She kissed him hard on the mouth, and dug her nails into his back. She was losing control... she couldnt hold back any longer.

"Uh... Dan..." She moaned as she bit down on his shoulder.

"That's it Montana... come good for me.." he replied as he felt some of her wetness drip onto his cock. His thumb was now rubbing her clit in small circles sending her crazy. Her back arched again, and her body tensed as her pelvic muscles clamped tight around Danny's fast moving finger's.

"DA..DANNY..." she cried. All he could feel was her hot juices coating his fingers and dripping onto his hand. He slipped his hands from inside her and stroked his cock, transfering all her juices on to him.

"Fuck me Messer. " Lindsay screamed moving a few centimetres away from him. She reached her hand up to his face and let it run down his cheek to his chest, and then to his stomach. Danny nestled himself betwen her legs, poised to plunge himself deep inside her. Lindsay's hand fell from his stomach and grabbed his erection, guiding it in as he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. Just by the feel of him in her hand,. she knew he was big, and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. She let out a huge sigh as he thrust himself inside her, all the way.

_God she feels so good _, Danny thought to himself as she clenched her muscles around him. He could see Lindsay was liking it.. her mouth was wide open and every time he thrust deeper a small whimper escaped from her. Her hand found it's way to her still erect nipple and she began rolling it between her fingers, pulling at it.

Danny began thrusting faster as she sent a hand between her legs and rubbed her own clit. The sight of her touching herself just made him feel like he was going to explode there and then. He knew she was nearly on the verge of coming for a second time as she gripped the sheets with both hands and started meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Oh, yea... that's it... " Danny cried breathlessly as he began to rub her clit hard with his thumb. He wanted to make sure she had been fully spent before he filled her with his.

Lindsay lifted her legs up on to his shoulders and he grabbed her smooth ass with both of his hands as he pounded into her as hard and fast as he could. He knew she was finally letting go. Her hands gripped the sheets again, making her knuckles turn white, and she arched her back as much as she could into the moonlight. The sweat glistened across her body as if it were diamonds.

"Uh.. Da.. Danny..." She whimpered, "..UH..." she shuddered beneath him and her muscles tightened around him, tightening the sensation around his cock. A sudden rush of her hot juices swam around him inside her, and he thrusted harder with relief that that he could let himself go.  
His sweat dripped from his forehead on to her thigh and the droplets rolled all the way to her pussy.

"O... MON...TA...NA..." he cried. He shuddered as his thrusts became short and quick, making sure she recieved every drop of him.


	6. Chapter 6

One Night With Montana.

Lindsay dropped her legs from from his shoulders and he fell between them gently, his mouth meeting with hers.

They layed together breathlessly for a few minutes before Lindsay spoke.

"Wow." She whispered as she wiped the drops of sweat from Danny's face.

"You... " Danny started to say, "are the most incredible woman I have ever met" He reached up and moved a strand of damp hair away from her face. She knew she was blushing, but she couldnt help it.

"Thank you Danny." She smiled.

Danny gently pulled himself out from Lindsay's warm wet centre, and moved further up against the pillows. He lifted his arm up and she slid underneath, her body touching his. With her head rested on his chest, and her arm wrapped around his damp torso, she could still hear his heart beating fast as if they were still making love.

"I know you will probably think I am stupid for saying this, Lindsay, " Danny said quietly as his hand played with her hair. " But I love you."

Lindsay was silent, but Danny could feel her cheeks rise on his chest.

"I love you too, Danny."

She placed a small loving kiss on his chest next to his heart and closed her eyes taking in the scent of him.  
Inside. Danny knew that Lindsay was content and things were going to be great between them.

In no time at all, they had both fallen asleep intwined in each others grip, afraid to let one another go.

FIN.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

**for some reason i forgot to put a disclaimer on the chapters lol **

**but here it is!!! i do not own danny messer or lindsay monroe!! except in my fantasy world of ficis:D**

**and for those of you who have been reading my "could it be you" fic, i havent forgotten it lol i have jus lost my "muse" at tho moment for that one, but i ahd this one lying around so thought i would put it up!!! tell me what you think!! all reviews are welcome! i havent written a story like this before so i will be interested to see what you think lol **

**thanks again!!  
Chelle **

**XXX**


End file.
